Dans toute sa splendeur
by Kitsune-gwenoo
Summary: Par ce que Grimmjow est et resteras toujours Grimmjow Jaggerjack et c'est pas son rouquin de petit-ami qui vas dire le contraire, surtout quand l'ancien espadas pique des crises!


**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo-Sensei!

**Pairing: **Grimmjow x Ichigo Enjoy :)!

**Rating: **M -pour le langage et le long lemon complet à l'intérieur!

**Genre: **OS/UR/Yaoi/Romance/Humour.

**Résumé: **Par ce que Grimmjow est et resteras toujours Grimmjow Jaggerjack et c'est pas son rouquin de petit-ami qui vas dire le contraire, surtout quand l'ancien espadas pique des crises!

_**NDA: JE SUIS DE RETOUR! YATAAAA! Cinq Semaines! J'ai bien dit cinq semaines sans internet! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer l'horreur que j'ai vécus, j'ai bien crus mourir à maintes et maintes reprises...Mais en fait non, je suis toujours là héhé! Donc voilà un petit OS pour me faire pardonner ce fâcheux retard dans mes publications! J'espère qu'il vous plairas! Bonne lecture mina-san! (Ah oui, je n'ai pas pût le faire corriger, donc j'espère qu'il n'y auras pas trop de fautes, désolée d'avance...!)**_

Dans toute sa splendeur!

Karakura, dans un quartier calme, une petite maison accolée à une clinique médicale leurs appartenant. La maison des Kurosaki. Cette dernière était en effervescence pour une raison plutôt...Musclée? Braillarde? Paresseuse?

_ Alors écoutes moi bien Jaggerjack par ce que j'te jure que je ne le répéterai pas trois fois! Tu vas bouger ton cul de ce putain de canapé avant que je t'y traîne! Entend-on une voix gueulé.

_ Rien à foutre j'y vais pas! Suivis une voix rauque et grave sur le même ton, quoi qu'avec quelques décibels de plus.

_ P'tain mais t'es un vrai chieur bordel de merde! Allez magne toi!

_ J'ai dit NON! Je n'irais pas!

Enfin bref, une belle dispute était en train d'avoir lieux, allons voir ça de plus près.

Si on rentrais dans la maison on pouvais voir plus loin, dans le salon, sur le canapé, un ancien espadas aux cheveux bleus turquoise, aux yeux de la même couleurs, à la mine colérique, les bras croisés et avec l'air de ne pas vouloir faire ce qu'on lui demandait justement si ''gentiment'' de faire depuis au moins une bonne demi-heure. Mais aussi, un certain rouquin aux yeux ambre, dieux de la mort à ses heures perdus, les poings serrés, semblant à bout de nerfs et prêt à commettre un meurtre sanglant aux vus de l'éclat dangereux aux fond de ses prunelles. Voilà pourquoi le reste de la petite troupe, c'est à dire Isshin, Yuzu, Karin, Renji et Rukia, s'étaient éclipsés quelques minutes plus tôt. Pour ne pas être au centre du massacre à venir!

Le roux commençait à en avoir sérieusement ras le bol quand une idée lui vint. Il sourit vicieusement faisant plissés les yeux de Grimmjow, ce dernier se disant que dans deux secondes il allait morfler.

_ Si tu ne te lève pas de ce canapé...Commença t-il.

_ …?

_ Je te promet que t'es privé de sexe pendant deux mois...Termina t-il sous les yeux du bleuté qui s'agrandirent d'horreur!

_ Tu t'fou de ma gueule là?! Brailla t-il.

_ Non.

_ ...M'en fou, tu t'lasseras avant moi! T'aime trop quand j'te baise!

Pour le romantisme et la poésie Shakespearienne on repassera par contre. Se dit Ichigo. En même temps, venant de lui ça ferait peur!

_ Mh, c'est vrai...Pour le deuxième point. Par contre pour le premier...Si tu veux faire ton emmerdeur et bah on vas être deux à jouer mon grand! Ricana t-il avant de tourner les talons sous la mine outrée de son compagnon.

_ Ichi'...Tu déconnes, hein?! Putain dis moi qu'tu déconnes merde! S'égosilla t-il.

_ Nan! Répondit le shinigami remplaçant de la cuisine.

_ F'chier...Marmonna Le sexta en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur, pris dans un immense dilemme.

Avant de capituler rapidement. Deux mois sans pouvoir grimper au septième ciel avec son rouquin? Jamais de la vie! Ce serait comme le...Le castrer tiens!

_ Okay c'est bon! Grogna t-il avant qu'Ichigo ne réapparaisse brusquement.

_ Sage décision! Sourit-il.

Ce qu'il ne lui dirait pas, c'est qu'il n'était pas du tout sérieux en parlant d'abstinence. Genre il vas rester deux mois sans que son grimm' lui fasse l'amour...Plutôt crever!

Le bleuté releva donc son royal postérieur du canapé comme si le ciel allait lui tombé sur la tête et ils purent enfin sortir de la demeure familial jusqu'au centre ville pour emmener Grimmjow à son...Travail!

Et oui, Isshin avait trouver un boulot à la panthère. Ce qui faisait royalement chier celui-ci d'ailleurs. Lui, il voulait aller avec Ichigo en cours et rester à glandouiller sur une chaise toute la journée à le mater. Le truc, c'est qu'un mec ayant l'apparence d'une homme entre 25 et 30 ans en terminal...Ça le fait pas! A moins qu'il est foiré sa scolarité du début à la fin! Peu probable donc, faut pas pousser quand même!

Arriver près du bâtiment ou se situait le ''cauchemar'' du bleuté enragé, le dit bleuté enragé se stoppa.

_ C'quoi comme taf déjà?

_ Ah nan mais c'est pas vrai! T'as un cerveau d'asticot nouveau né ou quoi?! S'exclama Ichigo.

_ Wohoh, calme ta joie hein! J'demande juste!

_ Bon... « _Restons calme »_ Se dit intérieurement le vizard en soufflant. C'est un boulot de déménageur. Tu dois donc porter des meubles ou des cartons pesant un poids conséquent que les particuliers ne peuvent, ou ne veulent pas aussi, porter.

_ Des feignasses en gros?

_ C'toi qui dit ça?

_ J'te demande pardon?!

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel et continua sans répondre.

_ Vas porter seul un piano à queue ou un frigo américain et on verras si tu la ramène toujours après! Bref, tu vas faire équipe avec deux autre mecs.

_ J'peux le faire seul!

_ Bah voyons! Se marra le rouquin.

_ Quoi encore?!

_ Non non rien, t'as juste pas pigé ce que j'ai dit deux secondes plus tôt ou tu te fait vieux?

_ Mon âge il t'emmerde sale mioche et puis j'suis bien plus fort que les autres cons!

_ Ouai, mais là t'es dans un gigai, ta force est limitée à celle d'un humain ordinaire, alors tu vois, même Rambo ne pourrait pas porter un putain de piano tout seul!

_ C'qui celui là?! Un pote à toi? En tout cas il a un nom d'merde...

Kurosaki se demanda sincèrement s'il devait rire ou pleurer!

_ Pff laisse tomber sinon on ne vas jamais y arriver et dans trente ans on y est encore! Ah oui, évites d'insulter tout le monde aussi!

_ Tch, ça vas hein! J'suis pas un sauvage non plus!

_ Ah? J'aurais dit le contraire moi pourtant...

_ Ichi'...Si tu veux pas que j'te colle à c'mur pour t'prendre...

_ Ouai ouai c'est bon! Enfin bref, sois un minimum civilisé et fait sagement ce qu'on te dis d'faire, ça devrait allez comme ça. Et essais un peu de te faire des potes!

_ Nan, j'en veux pas!

_ Oh mon dieux mais t'es pire qu'Uryuu toi! Plus asocial tu meurs... Souffla le roux.

_ Me compare à ce serpent à lunettes!

_ Hm. Bon, j'y vais, comporte toi bien s'il te plaît. Pour me faire plaisir, d'accord? Murmura le rouquin en se rapprochant de lui pour passer ses bras autour de son cou et venir l'embrasser doucement, le bleuté répondant de suite à l'appel langoureusement en entourant de ses bras puissants ses hanches.

Ils cassèrent le baiser au bout de quelques minutes, Grimmjow finissant par dire:

_ 'Kay, j'frais ce que j'peux...

_ Merci. Allez, à ce soir. Sourit Ichigo en l'embrassant chastement une dernière fois.

_ Ouaip, à c'soir bébé.

Le susnommé sourit et partis.

_ Bon bah let's go... Soupira le bleuté en avançant vers l'entrée d'un pas tranquille et souple sous les regards légèrement apeurés de deux déménageurs se faisant tout petits face à l'aura de puissance et de dominance émanant du nouveau. Mais aussi face à son grand corps musclé, ils ne doutèrent pas une seconde que si il foutait une taloche à quelqu'un, la victime n'était pas sur d'en ressortir vivante! Il faisait presque peur mais en même temps il imposait direct le respect.

….

_ Grimmjow... Grinça Dangereusement ichigo.

_ …

_ Tu peux m'expliquer la raison du pourquoi du comment tu te retrouves en ce moment même chez les flics bordel de merde! Gueula t-il dans le commissariat sous les têtes curieuses des policiers et personnes présentes.

Une dispute de couple. Ça faisait longtemps tiens! Se dit un des agents.

_ C'pas moi!

_ Ah ouai?! Et qui à tenter d'assommer son patron avec la table basse appartenant à la grand-mère que vous déménagiez?!

_ 'L'avait pas cas m'emmerder!

_ Qu'est ce qu'il à fait de si horrible pour que tu pètes un plomb?!

_ …

_ Réponds, réponds avant que j'ten colle une, merde! Exigea l'orangé.

Les flic s'amusaient beaucoup eux en tout cas! Le rouquin était plus petit et moins balèze que l'autre mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'air d'en mener large malgré son attitude désinvolte.

_ Il m'as dit clairement: « Active, on as pas trois heures _le shtroumph_!»

Ichigo ouvrit légèrement la bouche et écarquilla les yeux avant de...Avant d'exploser de rire sous les braillements de son amant qui lui disait de se la fermer ainsi que les rires discrets des autres!

_ Bouahahaha! Uhuhu c-c'est tout? Réussis à se calmer le shinigami en essuyant une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil droit.

_ C'est tout...C'EST TOUT?! Nan mais t'as pas entendus c'que j'ai dit ou quoi?! Vociféra Grimmjow en se levant d'un bond. Enfin, essaya vainement de se lever d'un bond mais retombant direct sur la chaise.

_ Oh si si, t'inquiètes! Pouffa son amant.

_ Genre j'ressemble à ces putains d'nains bleus moi?! Sérieux?!

Ichigo haussa un sourcil avant de demander suspicieusement:

_ D'où tu connais les shtroumph toi?

_ Bah c'est Yuzu qui regardait l'autre jour en disant qu'ils étaient ''mignons tout pleins ces petites choses bleus'' après elle m'a pas lâché jusqu'à que j'retienne tous leur saloperies de noms à ces cons! C'est d'un niais ce truc! Répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, Ichigo rit gentiment, oui, quand Yuzu avait un truc en tête même Grimmjow ne pouvait pas refuser.

_ En plus j'ai eu c'putain de musique dans la tête pendant trois heures!

Ah ça il voulait bien le croire! Cette chanson est tellement intrusive, elle te bouffe le cerveau pendant des heures, voir des jours au pire!

_ Okay okay, en attendant, on vas essayer de trouver un arrangement à l'amiable avec ton _ex-boss _très certainement. Après tout, lui aussi il t'a frappé...Dit pensivement le roux.

_ N'importe quoi!

_ Quoi? Quoi n'importe quoi?

_ Il m'a pas frappé! Ragea Grimmjow comme un enfant faisant un caprice.

Ichigo compris et sourit avec malice en amenant un de ses index au lèvres fraîchement suturées de deux points, encore violacées.

_ Et c'est quoi ça alors...?

_ Tch...Siffla le bleuté en tournant la tête.

_ Grimm'...Chuchota le rouquin pour pas qu'on les entendent. J'te l'ai dit. Tu est dans un gigai, ta force est minime là! Certes tu est très fort même dans ce corps, mais tu n'est pas à l'abri de te recevoir une beigne quand tu te bats. Ce type est immense et taillé comme une armoire à glaces, c'est normal que tu te sois pris un petit coup. Surtout que vus son œil au beurre noir et son nez cassé, c'est toi qui a gagner non?

Grimmjow réfléchis au paroles de son amant avant de reprendre du poil de la bête.

_ Genre, j'vais m'laisser marcher sur les pieds! Et puis perdre face à lui? Le déshonneur, 'préfère encore m'pendre!

Kurosaki secoua doucement la tête en souriant face aux paroles de son amour.

_ Bon je vais le voir, restes là.

_ Comment tu veux que j'bouge? Demanda t-il ''innocemment'' en montrant ses poignets menottés à la chaise clouée par terre.

_ Nnnh, oui c'est vrai. Enfin pas de conneries je veux dire. N'insultes surtout pas les flics sinon c'est direct en cellule pour outrage à agent! Capiche?

_ Ouai...

Ichigo se dirigea vers l'homme qui était assis sur un banc, les regardant curieusement depuis tout à l'heure, un petit sourire amusé au coins des lèvres que le roux ne vit pas.

_ Hum, Bonsoir, je m'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki et je suis celui qui sert de mec à l'autre timbré là bas! Dit-il négligemment en pointant du doigt grimmjow qui brailla:

_ J'T'ES ENTENDUS DUCON!

_ LA FERME CRETIN!

La ''victime'' se mit à rire, étonnant Ichigo qui se retourna vers lui.

_ Ahahaha! Uhhhh...T'inquiètes petit, j'compte pas porter plainte si tes là pour ça! Sourit-il de façon carnassière, un peu à la Kenpanchi Se dit-il.

_ A-ah? Mais qu'est ce que...

_ Ah! C'est la vieille qui a appeler les flics, elle à flippé! Mais sinon, j'vois pas pourquoi j'portrais plainte, 'suis pas une tapette-euh sans vouloir t'vexer hein! Se reprit-il.

_ Nan nan vous inquiétez pas, j'ai comprit, Répondit-il.

_ L'es fort ton mec! Ça faisait des lustres que personne n'était arriver à seulement me chatouiller durant un p'tit combat! Mais là, j'dois avouer que mon pif se fait bien sentir! Héhéhé! S'il est d'accord, j'le garde au taf!

_ _«Nan mais il est j'té celui là ou quoi?!» _S'interrogea t-il mentalement.

Avant qu'une vision d'un Kenpanchi au sourire sadique et sanglant ne fasse irruption dans son esprit.

En fait non...

Ce mec était un mini-Kenpanchi. Cela le fit sourire. Quand ce mec passerait l'arme à gauche, il l'enverrait à la onzième division, ils s'entendront sûrement très bien lui et l'autre tordus!

_ C'est sympa, merci beaucoup.

_ Bahhh, m'remercie pas. Et puis en plus de ça, il boss bien. Par ce que t'vois, même s'il sait se battre, s'il n'avait pas fait son taf correctement, j'laurais pas garder héhé!

Enfin une parole censée. Se dit le lycéen.

Mais il était content en même temps, Grimmjow, sans parler de la baston, avait l'air d'avoir bien travailler.

…

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient rentrés après que Grimmjow est accepté de continuer a travailler pour lui en précisant tout de même bien qu'il n'était pas une de ces saletés de nainss bleu, alors que c'était pas la peine de l'appeler comme ça! Faisant ainsi exploser de rire son patron qui accepta le marché.

Le repas du soir fut rythmé par les nombreux noms d'oiseaux sortant régulièrement de la bouche du bleuté envers Renji qui lui rendait bien sur l'appareil! Rukia elle, était rentrée à la Soul-Society depuis. Yuzu riait et pour finir Karin et Ichigo tentaient de contrôler leur père qui voulait se joindre à la joute verbale des deux autres!

Maintenant il était minuit, le lendemain c'était un jour férié donc pas de cours. Le couple était dans leur lit, complètement nus, un Grimmjow en chaleur ne voulant absolument pas laisser son amant dormir sans l'avoir fait crier de plaisir au préalable! Et puis, il avait besoin de réconfort! Non mais attendez, il avait quand même du porter toute la matinée et l'après midi des cartons et des meubles pesant une blinde, tout ça sous le matage de fesses intensif dont il faisais l'objet sous les yeux avides de la femme d'environ quarante ans, celle du matin, qui ne gênait pas pour se rincer l'œil dès qu'il se baissait! Ensuite la baston avec son patron, pour finir par allez au urgences et chez les flics! Un peu de respect merde!

_ Naan...Grimm' veux dormir... Couina le rouquin en se collant plus, malgré ses dires, dans les bras du plus vieux qui rit, baissant son visage pour l'embrasser. Ichigo répondit aussitôt à l'appel en sortant sa langue pour quémander un baiser plus profond, ce que Grimmjow s'empressa de lui donner en le renversant sur le dos pour s'allonger sur lui alors que l'orangé passait ses bras autour de son cou.

_ Hmmm Grimm'... Souffla t-il contre ses lèvres en sentant contre sa cuisse l'érection de son compagnon qui lâcha un gémissement quand il écarta d'un coup les jambes faisant se rencontrer leurs érections alors que le bleuté était entre ses cuisses.

_ Bébé...J'croyais que tu voulais pas...? Demanda t-il malicieusement.

_ J'ai changer d'avis... Fais moi l'amour... Murmura le roux en caressant les fesses musclées sous ses doigts.

Grimmjow grogna de plaisir en sentant les mains chaudes d'Ichigo palper sensuellement ses fesses nues. Il se releva et s'appuya sur ses avant bras et entama un mouvement lascif de va et vient, son sexe plaqué contre celui du plus jeune qui soupira de bien être en resserrant sa prise sur son fessier pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient. Ce petit jeux dura quelques minutes faisant monter le désir en flèche avant que le bleuté ne descende plus bas, ses lèvres embrassant le corps en dessous du siens qui se tordait de plaisir par moment, surtout lorsqu'il entreprit de lécher ses mamelons durs et tendus.

_ Ahh Grimmjow...

Le plus vieux sourit en sortant sa langue pour lécher le petit bout de chair très sensible faisant tressauter son amant qui respira un peu plus fort alors qu'il caressait son dos.

Jaggerjack entrepris de continuer sa descente en mordillant la peau halée se ravissant des sons qu'il faisait sortir de la bouche de son compagnon. Arriver devant le sexe du rouquin il sourit en voyant à quel point celui-ci était excité et leva les yeux pour le voir les yeux mis clos, se mordillant la lèvre inférieur ses yeux suppliants encrés dans siens. Il décida de jouer un peu en passant son index sur la longueur arrachant un souffle douloureux à Ichigo qui n'en pouvait plus.

_ Grimmjow...

_ Hn? Qu'est ce qu'il y'a? Demanda t-il innocemment en continuant.

_ Hmmm

_ Allez dis moi ce que tu veux...

_ Tu le sais...

_ Oui... Mais je veux te l'entendre dire. Sourit-il de façon féline.

_ Oh... Miaula presque Ichigo en sentant un petit coup de langue sur son gland.

_ Alors?

Le rouquin grinça des dents, le sexta arrivait toujours à faire ce qu'il voulait de lui dans leurs moments intimes.

_ P-prends la dans ta bouche! Il cria presque la fin de sa phrase, le bleuté venait de le prendre en entier faisant agripper ses mains dans les cheveux bleus turquoise.

_ Ahhh! Comme ça... Soupira fortement le vizard en fermant les yeux.

L'ancien espadas s'attela à donner le maximum de plaisir à son amant. Suçant, léchant, mordillant le membre turgescent, caressant doucement ou parfois durement les bourses durs arrachant des cris de plaisir à l'orangé qui voyait les étoiles.

_ Griimm'... je.. je v-vais...AH! Cria Ichigo en éjaculant dans la bouche de son compagnon qui avala le tout avec délice ne le lâchant pas du regard.

_ Tu est délicieux bébé... Susurra t-il en remontant pour l'embrasser, le goût sur la langue du bleuté ne dégoûtant absolument pas le Ichigo qui n'en fut que plus émoustillé alors que son érection reprenait de la vigueur en sentant celle de son homme se frotter contre ses cuisses.

_ Ichi'... j'ai tellement envie... Souffla t-il.

_ Moi aussi... Répondit le dominé en attrapant la main de Grimmjow, prenant trois de ses doigts en bouche pour les sucer activement, son regard plonger dans celui azur, le bleuté en eu un coup de chaud.

Le roux termina son travail et laissa la main de son amant glisser sur son corps parcourus de frissons. Grimmjow, plus le temps passait, plus il était émerveillé de voir à quel point le corps de son amour était sensible à son toucher. Ça le remplissait de fierté de savoir que c'était lui et lui seul qui arrivait à le faire réagir ainsi! Il arriva devant l'entrée d'Ichigo et fis des petits cercles de ses doigts mouillés autour arrachant des soupirs d'envie à sa victime consentante qui écarta un peut plus les jambes, faisant sourire malicieusement l'aîné qui rentra un doigt d'un coup faisant haleter le roux sous la légère douleur mais aussi sous le plaisir. Il avait directement trouver sa prostate.

_ Ah oui! Là là! Là encore! Psalmodia t-il en s'agitant pour faire entrer plus loin les trois doigts maintenant.

_ Tu veux?

_ O-oui! Viens!

_ Tu veux quoi?

_ Arrête ce p'tit jeux Grimm'!

_ Hmmm non, pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit exactement c'que tu veux que j'te fasse, bébé! Dit-il, provoquant.

Le rouquin se redressa d'un coup, faisant toucher des doigts de grimmjow sa prostate lui arrachant un glapissement qui fit sourire largement le plus vieux qui regarda son amant gronder face au trop plein de plaisir:

_ Baise moi! D'une voix autoritaire mais quémandeuse en même temps.

_ J'adore quand t'parles comme ça! Grogna t-il en le renversant sur le dos en enlevant ses doigts. Il attrapa les cuisses de l'orangé qui bouillonnait d'attente, les écarta largement et s'enfonça d'une grande poussée un peu brutal dans l'antre serrée et chaude.

_ Ah! Cria Ichigo en agrippant les draps.

_ Hmmmm! Ronronna le plus grand sous la chaleur qui enserrait son membre.

_ Bouge!

_ Hai...

Il donna un grand coup de rein qui fit grimper au rideaux le plus jeune qui criait maintenant sans discontinus sous les coups de butoirs qui ne faiblissaient pas.

_ Plus vite! Réussis t-il à demander, haletant, en encrant ses bras autour du cou de son espadas qui sourit, essoufflé s'abaissant pour l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine, faisant à peine attention au points de suture du plus vieux qui pourtant tinrent le choc.

Les soupirs, gémissements, cris, respirations saccadés se firent entendre dans la chambre des deux amant.

_ Han continus! Plus fort Grimmjow! Gémit fortement le roux qui se retrouvait maintenant à califourchon sur les cuisses de son amant qui resserra sa prise sur ses hanches et bougeant lui même les siennes pour enfoncer son sexe plus fortement en lui.

Les supplication enfiévrées continuèrent ainsi un long moment avant qu'Ichigo ne jouisse fortement sans même à avoir eu besoin de toucher son sexe alors qu'il était à quatre patte en hurlant son plaisir, le plus vieux redoublant d'efforts derrière lui, éjacula lui aussi dans un souffla rauque d'extase.

Ichigo allait tomber en avant mais Grimmjow le rattrapa en sortant de lui, il se laissa tomber en arrière sur les coussins et le rouquin se pelotonna dans ses bras en gémissant de bien être. Il étaient tout les deux essoufflés mais incroyablement satisfaits.

_ Toujours aussi doué grimm'... Ronronna Ichigo en jouant avec ses cheveux cinq minutes plus tard.

L'interpellé eu un petit rire hautain qui fit rouler les yeux du shinigami.

_ Je sais! Répondit le bleuté.

_ Ça vas les chevilles? Rit il en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

_ Parfaitement! Répliqua t-il comme si tout était normal avant de sourire en coin faisant soupirer le roux qui leva les yeux au ciel.

_ T'es con!

_ T'sais bébé, d'puis le temps que tu me le dit, j'crois que j'ai capté! Ricana t-il.

_ Baka! Maugréa son amant en lui donnant un coup sur la tête.

Celui rit avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Il ne le lui dirait pas car il ne s'en sentait pas encore capable mais...Il l'aimait.

__ « Ouaip, y'a pas d'doutes là dessus...» _Se dit-il en le regardant s'endormir.

Mais bon, il était sur que Ichigo le savait, même s'il ne le lui disait pas. Après tout, c'était pareille avec le rouquin. Ce n'est pas par ce qu'ils ne se roucoulaient pas des mots d'amour à tout bout de champs qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas passionnément!

Et puis, Ichigo avait intérêt de l'aimer comme lui puisqu'il ne le lâcherait pas de si tôt.

Il ne le lâcherait jamais.

Après tout ils avaient encore plusieurs centaines d'années devant eux!

_Une semaine et demi plus tard/Samedi matin._

_ Grimm', tu peux allez faire quelques courses s'il te plaît il? Il y a presque plus rien dans le frigo, papa est à la clinique avec un patient et yuzu et Karin sont chez des amies.

_ Ah naaan! J'regarde un truc à la télé là! Brailla le bleuté.

Ichigo arriva et le vis regarder... Un clip des super junior...?

_ Depuis quand t'aime la K-pop toi? Demanda t-il.

_ Bah d'puis une heure, quand j'ai changer de chaîne j'suis tomber dessus, c'est cool en fait!

_ Hn...Ouai bah en attendant il y a la rediffusion des clipes ce soir, donc bouge tes fesses s'teuplaît, je dois bosser sur ma dissert'!

_ Nnnh...  
_ Alleeez...

_ Pffff, 'kay, chier...

_ Merci Grimm'!

Le bleuté se leva et le rouquin l'entendis marmonner jusqu'à qu'il soit sortis.

…

Ichigo se demandait vraiment ce que foutait son homme, ça faisait une heure qu'il était partis et le combini n'était qu'à 200 mètres!

Quand d'un coup son portable sonna et il répondit:

_ Moshi Moshi?

_ Kurosaki-san? Demanda une voix grave qui lui disait bizarrement quelque chose.

_ Euh oui...C'est pour?

_ Commissariat de Karakura, désolé de vous déranger mais votre Compagnon Grimmjow Jaggerjack à été arrêter, encore. Ce serait pour venir le chercher.

_« Et merde... mais qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait comme conneries?!»_ Pensa t-il en se tapant le front d'une main.

Arriver dans le commissariat il entendit son amant gueuler qu'il allait les payer plus tard:

_ Ces putain d'courses de mes couilles!

_ Pourquoi vous êtes vous enfuis alors?! Et restez poli voulez-vous!

_ J'suis poli si j'veux okay?! Et j'me suis pas enfuis! J'courrais juste vite pour allez chercher l'argent c'est tout!

_« Ah ouiii...J'ai oublier de lui donner l'argent...»_

_ Oui mais vous nous avez vus et vous nous avez entendus vous dire de vous arrêtez mais vous avez continuer de courir!

_ C'parce que j'aimais pas votre gueule! D'ailleurs c'toujours le cas!

_ Vous savez que c'est un outrage à agent ce que vous venez de dire, monsieur Jaggerjack?!

_ Rien à branler, tronche de cake! Alors m'fait pas chier poulet d'mes deux J'SUIS PAS D'HUMEUR! Finit par exploser le bleuté en se levant de sa chaise.

_« Que quelqu'un m'achève...!» _Se dit Ichigo en voyant trois policiers sauter sur son cinglé de petit-ami pour tenter de le maîtrisé.

Après ça, Grimmjow passa deux semaines en cellule avant de rentrer suivis d'un casier judiciaire tout beau tout neuf qui lui collerait maintenant toujours au basque avec écrit:

__ Agression sur autrui._

__ Délit de fuite._

__ Refus d'obtempérer._

__ Outrage à agent._

Mais écopa aussi de deux autres semaines d'abstinence pour: _«Te remettre les idées en place espèce d'arriéré congénital»!_ Lui avait aimablement crier dessus Ichigo qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié leur lit vide de sa présence. Ahhhh...Vive Grimmjow et son caractère de merde! Bienvenu dans le monde des humains Jaggerjack!

END!

**NDA:**

_**Et voilà, j'espère que cet OS vous auras plu (le plus long lemon que j'ai écrit pour l'instant, deux pages!) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur :) **_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**Kitsune-gwenoo**_


End file.
